The Legend of Zelda: The Switching Mirror
by writeroses1029
Summary: Hyrule is in a state of darkness, now calls the Triforce a lost legend, but is there reason to have hope? When Zelda brings Prince Link a myterious mirror, what will it reveal? Is Zelda a true hero? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Peasant Girl and A Prince

_In ancient times, it is said that a great, vast darkness stretched across the lands of Hyrule. The very earth was controlled by this evil, and the people could only watch in despair. The beloved princess was trapped and their precious Triforce had disappeared. _

_Then a boy dressed in green garments arrived, changing the future. Peace was restored to the people and the land. The boy left and the princess ruled over the kingdom._

_Or so the story __**always**__ goes…_

* * *

><p>"Epona!" A neigh was released as the horse began to trot along the open pasture, ignoring her calling master. Wind pushed the white, long mane back as the hooves trampled over the earth, crushing on flowers and rocks. "Come here, girl, what are you doing?" Epona finally calmed, resting at the zenith of a hill and bending down to sniff at the grass.<p>

Zelda walked up the path, her brown boots clinking and thudding with each step. "Sometimes, I swear, you are not my horse." The young, country girl finally reached her horse, pushing her hair over her shoulders. She shook her head before placing her hand on the soft, brown fur of her horse. While Epona breathed heavily, eating away at grass, Zelda watched over her companion to be sure that no injuries were made. "Stubborn girl," she murmured, patting the horse again. Epona whinnied happily, having her fill. "Let's go back now, we shouldn't be out after nightfall," Zelda lifted herself in to the cow-hide saddle and turned her eyes out towards the orange-red sun. "Days never last too long anymore, do they?" Her words were brushed away by the wind for no one to hear.

"Heya," Zelda snapped the reins, causing Epona to dash forward out into the open fields of Hyrule. The summer breeze was warm in her face, her large blue tunic pushing against her torso. Minutes passed by until the familiar vine pathway came into view. Most travelers wouldn't have looked twice at the hanging plants, assuming that rock lay behind. But Zelda urged her horse forward, crossing through into the dark tunnel which lead into the entrance of Mori. Seconds merely passed, Epona's hooves clanking against the rock ground, before light was shinning once again on the duo.

Stretching out in a fast open field, various houses were spread about amongst large, growing flowers and plants. A stream stretched through the entire area, splitting the little village into two, a stone bridge connecting either side. Very slowly, Zelda dropped down on to the ground, the edge of her tunic falling down to her mid-thighs. "Zelda!" A few of the younger children ran up to her, asking her how her trip had been.

Smiling, Zelda patted her head, "I will tell you in time. For now, I have to go talk to the Great Deku Tree about it." The kids whined and complained, gripping her hands and begging her to stay, but Zelda politely shook her head. "Soon, I promise, but we can't ignore our leader, can we? Why don't you go play with Epona by the spring? She must be thirsty. And if not that, go home and see your parents." The kids, having their options provided, took Epona's reins and led her down to the edge of the clear, blue stream.

Zelda walked along, waving to some of the adults who were still out working. She kept a polite smile, even though some of them didn't like her. Adjusting her hair over her shoulders to hide her face, she ignored the judgmental glares and the low whispers. "The Great Deku's chosen bastard," they called her, just because she was raised here in the town by adoptive parents—allowed to do so by The Great Deku Tree. Now that her sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, he was sending her out to explore Hyrule, her true home.

Stepping behind the wall of a waterfall, Zelda stepped into the breaks between a cliff, a path naturally built. Loose rocks made her footing unsteady, but Zelda had grown accustomed to the climb and eventually made it to the large, dark cavern. Completely surrounded by rock and so large that his branches engulfed the light, the Great Deku Tree grew in solitude. "Zelda," he replied, his deep voice echoing around and vibrating the entire cave. "I am happy to see that you have returned home in good health." Zelda came to sit on a large boulder, crossing her legs and resting her arms on her knees. Her keen, blue eyes looked up at the scaling, brown bark where two black eyes and a mouth were carved. Green leaves rustled up above from the wind at the top of the open ceiling.

"Was your trip successful?" Very slowly, Zelda shut her eyes and began to relax her body. Her shoulders dropped and her breath became heavy in her chest. As the world began to slow and she began to process the events in her mind, she felt the warm presence of the Deku Tree's energy source as he began to read her mind. In the darkness behind her eyes, the images of her past travel began to flash."

* * *

><p>"You're a bit young and too pretty to be traveling alone," the large man leaned down, resting an arm over Zelda's head. Her back was pressed against the stone wall of a tavern, her heart pumping with fear. "And what's with your garments, girl?" His greasy, fat fingers touched the edge of her tunic. Zelda tightened her jaw, refusing to look him in the eyes. "You can't be one of them Moritans, can ye? They're extinct, ain't they?" His breath stunk as it whipped across her cheek. Zelda shut her eyes and cringed, wishing to be left alone.<p>

Epona let out a whinny, stuck in her stall in the horse barn nearby. Reaching down, Zelda wrapped her hand around the cold metal handle of her dagger. The man began leaning in closer, his other hand running up and down her arm. Zelda opened her eyes, "I'm a Hyrulian, and I'm not some girl to be messing with." The tip of the dagger glinted in the tavern's as it pressed against the man's chin. "Now, be on your way, and get lost." The drunk stumbled backwards, falling on his ass before scrambling up and running away. Sighing to herself, Zelda placed her weapon away and looked over at Epona to see her horse was watching her. "Didn't think I had it in me," she told her companion.

Walking over, Zelda brushed her hands over her tunic and tights, ridding herself of the drunkard's stench. "I'm going out to deliver what the Great Deku Tree gave me. We shall leave in the morning so we can be home by dinner." Zelda patted the string that stretched across her torso, the wrapped item resting against her shoulder blades. Pulling a carrot from her belt's pocket, she lifted it up to Epona. The horse's lips wet her fingers as the carrot was taken away. "Good girl," Zelda patted her head, "Don't you worry about me now. I'll be back soon, alright?" Zelda stepped back and smiled, her horse staring out at her, before quickly turning on her heels and running down the street.

Finding Hyrule castle wasn't difficult, its windows were lighting up brightly, outshining the stars of the vast, dark sky. The enormous stone construction stretched out and overlooked the center of Shihon. The pathway itself was guarded by men dressed in armor and armed with spears. Stepping into the darkness, Zelda jumped and grabbed hold of a tree, climbing steadily until she reached the top. A hidden ledge of a cliff was close by, allowing her to drop down and walk along the path that led towards her destination.

Traveling, keeping her body bent and covered by the shadows, Zelda kept her eyes focused on the pathway that the Great Deku Tree had told her about. The overhanging moon guided her enough so that she could make out every step to make before she pressing her hand against the cool surface of a stone wall. Pushing slightly, the rocks moaned and shifted inwards against her force. A dark passageway opened up, and Zelda quickly stepped inside. Encompassed in the small tunnel, she dropped onto all fours and began to crawl, keeping her breath calm and quiet. A light finally hit her eyes as she stared down into a large room.

Falling out, Zelda landed on the hard, wooden floor and groaned. Overhead, a chandlier was lit up to expose the room. Lifting herself up, her blue eyes shifted around to stare at the elegant bed, marble fireplace, and handcrafted dresser. The balcony doors were ajar, purple curtains blowing inwards. "I'm going to get my head chopped off, aren't I?" She asked nervously, once acknowledging that she was alone. "Where is this damn prince?" Zelda muttered to herself. Lifting a hand up to her mouth, she looked up to the door, seeing that no one was coming in soon, and quietly stepped towards the bed. "It looks so nice," she whispered, running a hand over the embroidered, soft linens. "What the hell," Zelda fell backwards and stretched out her tired limbs. Shutting her eyes, she breathed in the deep scent of lavender, chuckling under her breath. _Everything about his life is overdone. I can't help but be jealous._

Shifting, she felt something poke at her shoulder. "Crap," Zelda quickly sat up and undid the knot to the string that held the prince's gift. Pulling the item around and resting it on her lap, Zelda stared down at the tan cloth that protected it, wondering what lay underneath. Her fingers traced over the surface, the fabric unable to hide the fact that it was hard and flat. In all temptations, she wanted to open it, but the Great Deku Tree had made it clear that it was to remain secret.

The rattling of the doorknob caught her attention, the hinges creaking as the large mahogany door was forced open. In a quick thought, Zelda fell along the edge of the bed, dropping out of sight behind it. Resting on top of her arms and keeping the gift underneath, Zelda looked around the edge of the bed. Her eyes focused on the one who had entered the room, his back turned towards her. "I don't need any guards to stand outside my room anymore. I'm seventeen," he ordered, standing in a deep blue, velvet tunic and white leggings. The strands of his blonde hair touched the top of his shoulders, swaying as he swiped his arm and slammed the door shut. Zelda scooted back from sight as the prince walked into his room. The bed frame groaned as he dropped on to the mattress. _Great—now what do I do?_

Closing her eyes, Zelda pushed herself up and rose to her feet. "Excuse me," she spoke, bowing at the waist before the prince of the entire country.

The prince sat up, staring at the stranger in his room. "What do you want?" His voice scaled as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand the crime you have committed? You have just broken into the bedroom of Link, prince of Hyrule."

"I beg you, your highness, to trust me. I mean no harm in coming here tonight," Zelda lifted her eyes up, catching her first glimpse of his face. His blue eyes caught the light of the candles burning in the chandelier, his lips pressed in a firm, serious frown. "I merely have a gift for you from The Great Deku Tree, the guardian of my people, the Moritans. It belongs to you, the heir to kingdom. Please protect it." Zelda outstretched her arms, holding the present in her hands before him.

Link raised an eyebrow, staring at the girl clothed in the large, men's tunic with wild, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. In the honesty of her voice, he took the gift from her and began to unwrap the cloth before her. "If I am disappointed in this gift, you shall be punished." Zelda lifted her head, catching the glint of something metal as Link's fingers pulled at the wrapping. His eyes narrowed in confusion as Zelda stood up straight. Her lips parted, shocked at the sight, as Link lifted his chin to stare at her. "What is this?" He demanded.

Laying in his lap, the surface reflected the light in to his face, lighting up his pale skin. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked back down at the mirror, encompassed with a golden rim. Placed at the top of the mirror was a green jewel placed in the gold, two similar empty shapes on the left and right sides. "I'm not sure," Zelda honestly replied, stepping closer to him, "I wasn't permitted to look without your presence." Suddenly, Link lifted the mirror into his hand and shifted it around.

"Tell me what you see," he ordered.

Zelda, knowing not to disobey the prince, bent down a bit to look deeply into reflection. For a moment, she could only blink as she stared at her image, confused by the sudden change in her appearance. Her eyes were shaded with colored powder and her lips glossed with a light pink. An elegant, embroidered dress was her clothing, instead of the dirty, patched up tunic. Zelda lifted her hand to her face, catching the sight of a white glove and the image of the legendary, lost Triforce on her hand. Backing away, she refused to ignore the image of a golden crown on her head. "What is this?" she asked, "Why do I look like some princess?"

"Princess?" Link turned the mirror back around, staring down at himself garbed in old, worn down green clothing, including a strange looking hat. His face appeared to be tougher, a harsh, brave glint in his eyes. "All I see is me as some peasant. What did you bring me, girl?" He asked, offended to see his image being mocked. His reflection revealed the hilt of a sword and the back of a shield behind his shoulders and blonde hair. A blue earring was looped in his pointed ear. "This is nonsense," Link tossed aside the mirror and returned his gaze back to her. "Who are you? Some enchantress trying to mess with me?"

"I'm Zelda," she answered, standing up straight and resting a hand on her hip. She paused, watching Link raise an eyebrow unimpressed. "No titles," she replied, dropping her head. "But," she lifted her chin again and curled her hands into fists, trying to convince him to believe her. "I was sent here by the guardian of my people, so I had no choice but to come. I do not wish to fool you at all."

"Then return to your guardian, and demand that he explain exactly what this mirror is and what his intentions are. Obviously, he has some sort of intentions." Link rose to his feet and stepped closer to Zelda, wrapping a hand around her wrist. "This is an order. If you do not comply, my guardsman will be after you and your village. If your guardian refuses to tell you, then find out for yourself. I will give you a full moon's cycle to return with your answer. That's final, now leave my room before I change my mind." Link dropped her arm and turned his back, crossing his arms. For a moment, Zelda stared at his broad shoulders and his firm stance.

"You certainly don't act like a prince," she accused before taking her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Mori is Japenese for Forest, and Shihon is Japenese for Captial (according to Google Translation). I have always been a fan of Zelda, but as a girl, I'm not keen on always playing as a boy. So here is my story, having Zelda as the hero for once! Continue reading to see what happens.<strong>

**And if you like my work, check out my other fanfictions or purchase my novel _Counting Stars_, which is on Lulu (dot) com or on Amazon. Search for it with my name Rose Schroth. Also, look up my blog and other sites, located on my profile page.**

**Write back later,**

**Rose**


	2. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Destiny will run its true course."<strong>

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

><p><em>If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site.<em>

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
